memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Romulanische Geschichte
Verwandschaft? Hallo, die Aussagen, die Debrune wären ausgestorben oder die Mintakaner wären mit den Romulanern verwandt ist reine Spekulation. In den Serien wurden oft genug Aliens gefunden, die menschenähnlich waren. Warum soll sich nirgendwo ein vulkanähnliches Wesen entwickelt haben? Ich habe vor die Passagen in den nächsten Tagen zu streichen, es sei denn es läßt sich aus einer Episodenbeschreibung oder wenigstens einer "Bible" eines Serien-Autorenstabes herleiten, dass es offiziell so ist, wie hier geschrieben. --B080273 13:51, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Die Verwandschaft der Debrune mit den Romulanern wurde explizit in der Serie genannt und dass sie ausgestorben sein lässt sich aus der Tatsache herleiten, dass von den Debrune in der Vergangenheit gesprochen wird und von ihnen nur noch Ruinen übrig sind. Hab die Folge aber lange nicht mehr gesehen. -- Kobi 13:55, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Die Verwandschaft der Debrune ist "kanonisch" wie es so schön heißt, das will ich auch gar nicht bestreiten. Ob sie aufgehört haben zu existieren ist aber nicht so klar und wenn ja wie das passiert ist. Sie müssen sich nicht in das romulanische Sternenimperium integriert haben. Vielleicht sind sie ja zu den Vulkaniern zurück oder sind ausgestorben oder sind weitergewandert in die hinterste noch unbekannte Ecke des Gammaquadranten, was weiß ich. Ist jedenfalls nicht geklärt worden und sollte deshalb hier auch offen bleiben. Was die Mintakaner angeht: Es gibt einen Satz aus Picards Logbuch, dass sie eine "protovulkanische Rasse" seien (so wie Neandertaler "protohuman" sind), daraus abzuleiten, sie hätten sich von irgend jemandem abgespalten läßt sich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich plädiere auf Änderung der Passagen. --B080273 07:37, 8. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::"Die Debrune waren ein alter nebenzweig der Romulaner" sagt Data. Demzufolge können wir davon ausgehen das sie zumindest aus der Sicht Datas nichtmehr existieren. könnte man lustig rumspekulieren das sie vieleicht doch irgentwo im gammaquadranten überlebt haben aber das is wurscht. denn wenn data der meinung ist, die debrunen existieren nichtmehr, dann ist das wohl der POV einer Föderationsdatenbank(den wir ja zu erfassen versuchen). Das die minakaner irgentwas mit den romulanern zu tun haben sollte man eventuell streichen, würde sie eher mit den Vulkaniern in verbindung bringen--Shisma 07:49, 8. Aug 2006 (UTC) :::Ich hatte mal versucht die Verwandtschaftsgrade in Vulkanoid nach dem Vorbild von MA/en zusammen zu fassen. Dieser Artikel ist aber noch nicht sehr umfangreich und auch nur wenig verlinkt. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 08:59, 8. Aug 2006 (UTC) :: Es sieht so aus, als wären wir alle im Grunde einer Meinung. Ich versuche es mal mit einer neuen Formulierung, die hoffentlich allen zusagt. --B080273 09:36, 9. Aug 2006 (UTC) Unterschiede zu Vulkaniern Hallo! Entweder verstehe ich den Absatz falsch oder hier "Möglicherweise kommt es zu einer Vermischung der beiden Spezies, die die körperlichen Unterschiede zu den Romulanern erklären würden (siehe Romulaner: Physiologie)." gibt es einen Fehler. Müsste das nicht heißen "... Spezies, die die körperlichen Unterschiede zu den Vulkaniern erklären würde"? Oder noch eindeutiger "... Spezies, die die körperlichen Unterschiede der Romulaner gegenüber den Vulkaniern erklären würde"? :Da es sich so oder so um reine Spekulation handelte habe ich den Abschnitt komplett entfernt.--Bravomike 21:28, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Irdisch romulanischer Krieg Im Artikel steht das die wurdenMenschen in diesem Krieg von den Vuklkanieren, Andorianern und Telariten unterstützt wurden. Da aber über den Krieg so gut wie nichts bekannt ist, halte ich das für reine Spekulation. Sollte man vielleicht maländern. :Das ist keine Spekulation dies steht so im Historischen Archives der Föderation an Bord der [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] und wird in der Folge bestätigt. --Klossi 20:06, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Derzeit Seitenschutz für mind. angemeldete Benutzer Ich kann die Gründe für den Seitenschutz nicht nachvollziehen. Ich wäre dafür den Seitenschutz versuchsweise aufzuheben (auch für nichtangemeldete Nutzer). Scheint mir veraltet zu sein. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:54, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC)